The Mafia Boss and The Hacker
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Mello is a Mafia Boss and Matt is a hacker.What happens when these two people meet?Will Mello have to kill him?Will they find luv with each other?Will Matt survive the Mafia business with Mello?Will Mello ever figure out why Matt is acting so strange?
1. How the Two Meet

**hey ffn readers this a need death note story as u can tell but just so u know this story has no Wammy's and Mello and Matt haven't met yet let alone become best friends and there is no death note alright good.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own death note or its characters that even means Mello and Matt. But i do own a couple of OCs that are in here and i do own the plot line but some of the scenes might be inspired from death note. also i don't think other death note characters will appear in this story, i'm not fer sure on that yet.**

**Pairings: MelloxMatt and MattxMello**

**Summary: Mello is a Mafia Boss who wants to rule the Mafia branches and Matt is a hacker who is out to hack the world. What happens when these two people meet? Who knows. Will Mello have to kill him? What u think. Will they find luv with each other? No duh. Will Matt survive the Mafia business with Mello? Possibly. Will Mello ever figure out why Matt is acting so strange? *Shrug*. (A/N: that is for me to know and you need to find out by reading this story).**

**review plze.**

**

* * *

**

**1. How the Two Meet**

**~Mello's Pov (In the Hideout)~**

BANG BANG

Gunshots rang through out my hideout as I shot down two of my men for being spies. Once my other lackeys finish cleaning up the mess, Lance came barging in, you see Lance is my hacker not a very good one but gets the jobs done, panting.

"What is it Lance?" while snapping off a piece of my chocolate.

"Boss! We have been hacked."

"WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**~At the Computer Room at the Hideout (Mello's Pov Still)~**

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET US GET HACKED!"

"Boss, I don't know what happened," Lance was starting to form a cold sweat, "the hacker just came out of no where."

"Well… you better gotten the hacker's location," I demanded while pointing a gun at his head.

"Of course Boss, I tracked him down at E-Café on 629 E. Rodeo Drive."

"Hump, Jose and Riggie go there and find that damned hacker so I can bring the end of his life myself," I ordered.

**

* * *

****~E-Café (Narrator's Pov)~**

Jose and Riggie entered the establishment of E-Café, and now they are searching the building for the hacker.

***Time Skip- A few short minutes later***

The two mafia men checked every computer user and none of them looked like their hacker, that means they have to use of other means for searching for their hacker.

***Time Skip- 1 hour***

**~Mello's Hideout (Narrator's Pov)~**

Jose and Riggie arrived back at the hideout with a box full of video types and memory cards and papers.

"Boss we couldn't find our hacker but we did get the surveillance tapes, the memory cards from the computers, and the sign-in sheets for each computer," Jose said.

"Well! What are you waiting for! GET TO WORK!" Mello said, seething with rage.

"Right Boss," the two mafia man said.

So now all Mello has to do is wait for the results from Jose, Lance, and Riggie that won't be bad, right? Right? Wrong. Because Mello is out of Chocolate, now his going to raise some hell until someone gets him MORE CHOCOLATE!

***Time Skip- Two Days Later***

It has been three days(A/N: yes three because think about it Jose & Riggie did the 1st day of search, and two extra days to search for the hacker… gotta luv Luna Logic) for the search of the hacker. Mello has finally got his chocolate but his still pissed of his as hell because his men were taking to long to find the damned hacker.

**

* * *

****~Mello's Pov~**

I'm beating the crap out of my men for the past two days because I was still furious that a computer geek had hacked into my Mafia base, that's why I'm using my men as punching bags all because of that damned hacker.

I was in the middle of beating the shit out one of men, when Riggie came.

"Boss?…," I looked at Riggie with fury in my eyes, "we found the hacker."

"Where is he?," I commanded once me and Riggie reach the Tech/ Computer room.

"His name is Matt," Lance began to explain, "from what we can dig up is very little. We did a background check on him and there is nothing. We found out that he has clients for hacking skills and we questioned them but they don't know much about him either," I glare now since Lance is stalling "I don't care about his background all I want is his fucking address," I thought, and Lance notice my glare so he continued, "We also found his home address he lives in the apartments called Devil's Ghosts, apartment number 666."

That's all I needed to know.

"Riggie, Jose, get your asses over to that apartment and bring him back here alive now! Before I kick BOTH of your asses!"

With that both left to retrieve the hacker/ computer geek.

**

* * *

****~Matt's Pov (in his apartment)~**

I was chillaxing by my computers, smoking. When these two guys came busting in threw my door.

"Hey," I said with having indifferent look and still smoking.

The two guys responses was putting out my cancer stick, bound my arms, put a sack over my head, gagged me, and throwing me into a vehicle.

Trust me I did try to put up a fight but these dudes were buff compared to my lanky, but muscular build, so I just have to wait and see where they're taking me.

***Time Skip- 2 hours***

**

* * *

****~Narrator's Pov~**

Riggie and Jose dragged Matt from the van and bring him into the hideout.

After walking for a few minutes, the three men reached the main room where their boss is usually is.

In the main room, Jose and Riggie pushed Matt onto the hideout in front of their boss and pull off the sack that's over Matt's head.

Mello looked down at Matt with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes with a chocolate bar in his hands.

Matt looked up at Mello with a blank look, well who can really tell since his wearing his goggles.

**~To Be Continued In **_**2. Encounter & The Horny Perverse Mello **_

* * *

******sorry this chappie was so short. the reason for that is because of the title so yeah but i will try to make the next one longer. by the way i know this is only the first ch. but i would like to put this on temporary hold because i want to get other stories posted up as well and since i already got this posted i only need two more stories to be posted.**

**i also like to apologize for the format becuase the docoument manager is being really stupid for it will change the format or cut my stories short every time i hit save so yeah. right now i'm hating the docoument manager for i want certain things in the center.**

**plus when finished this story can u plze take a poll for me. this poll is really important it has to do w/ L & Light Yagami's Daughter story. thnk u.**


	2. Encounter and The Horny Perverse Mello

**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. and i probably update again soon because there is another story of mine its close to hitting '1' as well.**

**i will also like to thnk _BeyondBirthday1 and Kawaiikat_(used to be known as _Kawaiikitty400_) and _Serenity Lhane_ for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, ocs, and plot.**

**Pairings: MelloxMatt**

* * *

**2. Encounter and The Horny Perverse Mello**

**~Mello's Pov~**

"Well, this is unexpected," I thought while looking at the red head.

"Boss, this is the computer hacker," said Jose.

"Leave us," was my only response.

In no one time everybody left, leaving me with the hacker.

After a few moments of silence, I grabbed one of his arms, which are still tied behind his back, and pull him on to my lap.

"My, my, aren't you a sexy little thing," I said, seductively.

From what I can see through his orange-tinted goggles was a blank stare.

"Now, now, don't give me that look," I falsely chided him.

"Why was I brought here," my red headed hacker finally spoke.

"Well you were here to be killed for hacking us," I said.

"My bad, I wasn't looking for anything, I just messing with your computer system," he said, uncaring.

"Awe, it doesn't sound like it," I stated, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm kind of am. Hacking is both a job and a hobby but mostly a hobby," Matt said, bored.

I said, "Hmm~... don't worry little Mattie I won't be killing you. You are just going to stay with me," then I slightly nibbled on his ear.

Matt started to lean away from me.

"What? You can't keep me here against my will," I noted that Matt was getting slightly irritated from the way he spoke.

I rolled my eyes then pushed on the couch and straddled his waist.

"Now, now my little red head, I don't think your getting the picture. I'm the boss and what I want is what I get. So you see Matt, I want you so I get you and no one is going to question me nor they will they ever lay a finger on you," I said, authority.

"Oh really now, well I'm questioning you about you holding me here and you're goons already laid a hand on me when they kidnap me. So what are you going to do about it?" he asked with irritation and ignorance lacing his voice.

* * *

**~Narrator's Pov~**

Mello made a content 'hm~' sound then nuzzled the hacker's neck.

"Let those guys off with a warning for touching. In a couple of hours there will be a new rule that they can't lay figure on you, "Mello licked Matt's neck, "and I'll punish you for questioning me."

The mafia boss slide a hand down and cupped Matt's package, and bit down at the junction of Matt's neck and shoulder.

Matt gasped quietly from the pain.

He tried to squirm away from the perverted blonde but Mello had the hacker pinned down good.

"Sounds like you like it,"Mello whispered in Matt's ear.

Mello cut off the binds that bounded Matt's wrist.

Matt pushed Mello away and try to get away but Mello simply caught his wrist and pull him back down into his lap, and Mello pinned Matt's arms down by wrapping his arms around Matt's waist.

"Your really feisty… I think I'm going to enjoy you," Mello stated.

Matt tried to get out the deranged, to him, mafia boss grasps but to unveil. He tried stopping on Mello's feet, but Mello simply tangled their legs together.

After several minutes of struggling, Matt decided not to waste anymore of his energy and just let everything play out.

"Good boy," Mello muttered/whispered in Matt's hair.

With one arm, Mello stroked Matt's hair while the other securely Matt's arms to his waist.

Mello throw the goggle wearer over his shoulder when he got up.

The leather clad blonde carried Matt all the way to his bedroom. In the bedroom, Mello cuffed Matt to his bed's headboard and left.

The gamer started to struggled against the metal cuffs once he knew for sure that his kidnapper is far away.

* * *

***Time Skip- Several Hours Later***

* * *

Matt fallen asleep while trying to get out of the handcuffs and impending the crazy male blonde's return.

The chocoholic was taking care of business that consisted: as he said earlier about the new rule that Matt wasn't supposed to be touched, insulted, harassed, harmed (mentally or physically), and etc. by any one except for Mello. The other business that Mello had to kill Lance because 1) it was Lance fault that his mafia base got hacked and 2) so Matt can be his new hacker. Even have some of his men gone back to Matt's apartment and bring Matt's stuff back to the base and have one of his men went to a store bring back the requested items from his boss.

Mello returned sometime after Matt had fallen asleep.

The blonde silently, like a ninja, went up to Matt's side and took the cuffs off of him, and he attached something else to Matt.

When Matt woke up the next morning, Mello handed him a hand-held mirror.

In the mirror, Matt saw a stripped collar **(Pic of Collar :** h t t p : / / w w w . t r e n d y p u p p y . c o m / d o g - c o l l a r s / b b - d o g - c o l l a r - z e b r a . j p g **) **, a silver dog tag **(Pic of Silver Dog Tag : **h t t p : / / d o g i d s . f i l e s . w o r d p r e s s . c o m / 2 0 1 0 / 0 4 / t a g - a d d i c t e d - l o v e . j p g ? w = 5 0 0 & h = 5 0 0 **)** , a red heart-shaped metal dog tag **(Pic of Heart Tag : **h t t p : / / w w w . d o g p u l s e . c o m / d o g - t a g s - f o r - d o g s / c o l o r - h e a r t - d o g - t a g . j p g **) **with Matt in Old English Text **(Pic of Text : **h t t p : / / t h 0 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . n e t / f s 2 7 / 1 5 0 / f / 2 0 0 8 / 1 6 7 / f / 7 / M a t t _ o l d _ e n g l i s h _ l e t t e r s _ b y _ K e a r a _ s a m a . j p g **) **and a chain/leather leash **(Pic of Leash : **h t t p : / / i 0 1 . i . a l i i m g . c o m / p h o t o / v 0 / 1 0 4 7 2 7 0 0 9 / H M B _ 4 1 0 B _ L E A T H E R _ D O G _ L E A S H _ C H A I N _ L E A S H E S . j p g **)** that was attached to the collar and tied to the bed post.

"Mello, you basturd!"

And that's how it all began; however, neither mafia boss or hacker realized it right away.

* * *

**thnx 4 readin.**

**plz review. thnk u.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
